Who am I?
by StayTraught
Summary: SPOILER: If you have not seen the season 1 finale, come back later. He did not know what do to do, or more importanly who he was. Everyone tolerated or ignored him. The few allies he had, he clung to. Would they stay?


**Hello there! This is my first YJ story. I am not sure if this will stay a one shot or if I'll continue. **

**If you don't want spoilers (and didn't listen to the warning in the summary) leave now. Have a nice day, and come back after the season finale has aired in the US.**

**Also, I will refer to Roy as Roy Harper or just Roy, and the clone is simply called "he." Sorry if this confuses anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

Who am I?

_Who am I?_ That was all that went through "his" mind. He didn't even know what to call himself. Roy did not feel right- he wasn't Roy Harper, yet he _is. _He did not know he was the mole. He… he did not know what he knew.

He lay back on his bed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He felt betrayed in many ways, and he knew those who had come to know over the past 3 years felt even more betrayed. Although most of the Team and the League tried to be nice to him, or at least tolerate his presence, they were focused on finding the real Roy Harper. I wish more than anything that I could help find him- but I have no idea where he could be, if he was still alive. If Cadmus did not have him, there was little chance they would find Roy Harper alive… if Roy Harper was even alive.

Black Canary- who was his only ally- attempted to make him feel like he was still part of some team. While he could appreciate her attempts, that's all they really were to him. He did not feel like he could be a part of anything until he knew who he really was.

Green Arrow ignored him. Roy Harper was his soon to be sidekick, Roy Harper was the ward he loved. The clone: he did know what to do with.

The rest of the League tried their best to put up with him, but they as well didn't know what to do with him. Some would say "Hello" as the passed, but most just avoided him. It was just too complicated for them.

Kaldur, Robin, and Wally avoided him as much as possible. Roy Harper had been a friend of theirs- especially the last two. Robin and Wally had looked up to Roy Harper as if he was their older brother. They did not know what to do with this clone.

Superboy seemed to see him as some sort of ally. Both are clones. And the similarities ended there. Superboy had his own identity, his own goals in life. He did not know what to call himself, what his goals should be.

Artemis tried to say something to him each time she saw him. They had started to form a bond before this whole mole mess started. To him, this was something important. Or at least something that could allow him to work on something. So he tried to talk to Artemis as well.

There was a knock on his door. He just stayed there for a minute, the person knocked again. Realizing that whoever this was, was not going away he got up and answered the door. Outside his apartment door was M'gann (who also tried to relate to him as she hid her true form from her friends) and Artemis. M'gann had a bag of what looked like fast food and Artemis was holding the drinks.

"We thought you'd like some food and company?" Artemis said, ending it more like a question.

He moved away from the door, letting the girls in, "Thanks," was all he said as the made themselves comfortable at the kitchen table.

"We just got you a couple hamburgers and a coke, I hope that is okay," M'gann said.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, you didn't have to do this," he said.

"We know that, but we wanted to." Artemis said taking out her own hamburger.

"We should give you a name," M'gann said whilst eating her chicken sandwich.

"Yeah? Any ideas?" he asked starting to eat.

"What about Ray? Ray is similar to Roy, but not the same," M'gann said.

"I don't really care for that," he said.

"Well we need to call you something," M'gann said.

He just shrugged and continued eating. The subject for his name was dropped and Artemis started asking general "How are you" questions. He did enjoy their company; even when the subject switched to M'gann and Supeboy's latest date.

**If you are reading this you have made it to the end of this. If you loved it, please tell me. If you hated it, please tell me. I know it was short, I will make the future chapters (which there most likely will be) longer. PLEASE give me some ideas. Anything will do. But here are some questions to answer: should I give the clone a new name or just settle on Roy? Should Cheshire show up? Until the real Roy shows up in the show, I do plan on leaving him out. **

**Okay, I'll shut up for now. **

**~Summer_Rain **


End file.
